A Shannara mishap
by DarkMage2002
Summary: After a rather SciFi start, it's up to my friends and I to stop the horror we've unleshed into the Fourlands. (set just b4 the Voyage series) Help needed for title, see bio for details.
1. Intro

I switched the placing of my story and I hope none of you had any trouble finding the new "home". It just kinda made more sense to put it here, ya know??  
  
Now I know I said that my attention would be turned to cartoon lemons but I just had to do this. For those of you that have read FairyAngel's "It is written in the stars" this is about the people who hang out there. If you haven't read it I do suggest that you do because it will explain the characters a little better that I might. Also it is just a really good point of view on her life. I am one of the people in the story and I will leave it to you to maybe try and figure it out. I'll even give you a hint and tell you that I am not the guy she likes. Other than that you're on your own. If you haven't read it then that's ok too I will try for some characters development but don't hold your breath. Anyway, this is foremost a fun story that I decided to do about my friends.  
  
Just to get this out of the way I don't own any of the people in the story or any Shannara rights or D&D rights either. I can't think of a title yet so any suggestions would be great. This will most likely be a longer one but if I get too bored I'll steal an idea from one of my friends and just kill everybody off. Any who, (snickers)  
  
On to the story. 


	2. Just Another T.A.P. Day

Here it is folks!! Chapter one. I hope to keep working on it until its done but that depends on my teachers now doesn't it??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
'Just another TAP day.'  
  
Or at least that's what Nicholas thought. (Nick Mick to those of you that have read FairyAngel's story 'It is written in the stars' It was of course slightly different as the teachers have announced that you were required to bring in something important to you.  
  
Nick Mick(I'm afraid I will have to keep calling him that co you don't get confused) had brought in his pride and joy, the book, The Sword of Shannara, one of the originals with the original cover art. He was very proud of it and the rest of his collection up to the Jerele Shannara all of which he had also brought. Katie, a sci. wiz, had brought in a recent sci. fair winner; a machine that will create an alternate dimension based on information put in a small box. It was of course disguised as a small ham radio. (It looks like the baby translator off the Simpsons) Nick had brought his newest interest, a D&D (Dungeons & Dragons) game book and a list of characters that he had made up for the people in the sci hall; Casey, Katie, Nick Mick, Chad, Ollie, Steph, Jen, Caleb, and Allan. There was some other stuff but Nick Mick, Katie and Nick were the only ones who had brought theirs to the sci hall at lunch.  
  
Casey, a scrawny, perverted, greasy little urchin was, as usual, being an ass. He grabbed the two books and the list and was stepping backwards away from everybody when his foot hit the machine. He then dropped the stuff he was carrying into the box that took the info.  
  
The machine, which was already making some weird noises, started to smoke as it tried to process the info that it had been given. Suddenly a huge swirling vortex appeared and sucked all the people in the sci hall into it, the same people as on the list. The last thing anybody remembered before blacking out was a bright blue sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was fun wasn't it?? Soon to come, more. Have you figured out who I am yet?? Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter. But only if I get enough reviews guessing. TTYL (Type To You Later) 


	3. A Rude Awakening

Spurred by the reviews I got I have now another chapter here. Short I know. I think most of them will be. The next one or two will be mostly character intro, physically. The rest should come out through the story. I know, I know, it sounds boring but I am a firm believer that first impressions are the most important.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caleb was the first to wake. He slowly woke and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He brought his hand up to his and rubbed his eyes as if to wipe away the grogginess. His mouth and nose were covered by a strip of cloth wrapped all around his head, mostly hidden by the hood he found he was wearing. With a side long look he found it was black along with the strip over the lower half of his face. Pausing for a moment, wondering what was going on, he was suddenly hit by rush of memories: the school, Casey, the machine and the vortex. He sat up then and looked down at himself to find that everything he was dressed in was black. He stared down at his hands wondering what had happened.  
  
"No, no." He thought. "Not hands, hand… Wait, one hand…?" Then as suddenly as the first, but much more vicious, came a second wave of memories. Much more frightening ones of him losing his hand in a fight, all the training as a child, his rebellion and abandoning of the cause and finally and a series of flashes faces, faces he knew all too well, faces of ones he had killed. The realization hit him like a brick wall, ASSASSIN. That's what he was, a cold-blooded killer. No. You're not. Part of him whispered. You gave all that up long ago. But he was too busy screaming in his head to listen, too horrified by the images to realize that his screaming was coming from him out loud too.  
  
His screaming had brought the others awake, and though they gasped and some cried out at the inevitable rush of memories, none were as loud for none of them had killed as many as Caleb and never in cold-blood. They each woke like Caleb wondering first what happened, then hit by the rush of what had happened, and finally by a strange set of memories that they all did not recognize but still seemed familiar to all. It took several minutes for everybody to look around and try to find out where they were. By that time Caleb had calmed down enough to just be rocking back and forth in the balls of his feet with his knees brought up to his chin, sobbing quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Jen:1 of 10

I think I'm going to give each character their own chapter section, mostly because I'm not done them all and I have a really hard time writing in big chunks, don't worry, when this is all done I fully intend to go back and revise it, merge chapters and so on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Jen now had long strawberry blonde hair tied in a single ponytail that came down and reached the base of her spine. She was now dressed in a flowing light blue dress. Close cut it showed off her figure, which was very shapely. Her skin was paler now but it seemed to go with the colour of the dress. Her skin was flawless, without a speck or spot on it. Her lips were full and even more pale than the rest of her skin, her eyes were and aqua-blue that seemed to draw you in, topped off with twin, perfectly shaped eyebrows. She was, to say the least, stunning, and the males of the group found their eyes straying more often and resting on her longer than the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
This so far is my favorite description, inspired if I say so myself, and I try not to get too high on myself either. ;) BTW, I have a really bitchin map of the four lands, the place where all of the action in the story will take place, if you don't have a copy of and Shannara book the you can e- mail me and I will be more than happy to send you the pic. 


	5. Nick P. : 2 of 10

Nick P. had changed as well, he had grown much more slender. His muscles were no longer as prominent (meaning they didn't bulge) and his arms, legs, fingers and virtually everything else had lengthened as well (No that's not what I'm talking about you dirty minded people) so that he was slim, but not scrawny. He found himself in green and tan forest garb with a longbow strapped on his back, a quiver of arrows on one hip and a short sword on the other. He had the high cheekbone and pointed ears that marked him an elf. All topped off with an unruly mop of bright, red hair that he was devastated had replaced his precious mop of brown hair that nobody except Jen, his girlfriend was aloud to touch; even then he cringed when she did. On his left hand was a thick glove that reached his elbow. On the shoulder above it was a shoulder cover of sorts with a strip of leather that ran under his arm and was held by a metal clasp. 


	6. Chad: 3 of 10

I'm so disappointed that there are no reviews after I changed places, course then again I haven't written anything new either. Actually, forget about it, I don't deserve it and I refuse to be a pity whore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Chad had grown a thick beard and had shrunk in height a couple of inches but his shoulders remained just as broad. His arms were rippling with muscles with their veins easily seen in the sun. He had lost and no longer needed his glasses and his nose had taken a rounder look and was all but lost in the facial hair. His beard was rounded and bushy and covered half of his face.  
  
He had a large battle-axe in one hand and an equally large, wicked looking spiked mace hanging off a belt loop. The axe was worn in places creating little groves for his fingers showing the years of use and the ease with which he could handle it. His out fit was composed of different shades of brown, the tunic, and slacks, cloak everything. 


	7. Caleb: 4 of 10

Caleb had grow nearly a foot more in height but still only stood at average height (tells you some thing) Yet he seemed to have an air around him that told you even if her wasn't tall you didn't want to mess with him, the cold, calculating, menace was some what lost as he was rocking back and forth curled up crying for the memory attack in his brain. He was dressed entirely in black but wasn't hot under the sun and though not weapons were visible hidden under the cloak were 5 or so throwing knives in a brace crossing his chest. As his left arm drew away the others recoiled in horror for where a hand should have been there was only a forearm that when upon reaching the wrist melded with the metal of the pike where he should have had a hand. 


	8. Katie: 5 of 10

Katie kept her shocking red hair although now it was all natural. It stayed the same shoulder length and was brushed back behind her pointed ears. She had kept the same basic body build but leaner with muscles, looking more athletic and looked like she could sprint a good distance before getting winded. Dressed in the basic tunic and pants of green and tan colour the belt she was wearing had several pouched with strange markings on them, all of which she understood, much to her surprise. They were herbs, powders and in some cases, even some sloppy goo. The long thin knife in her boot was a reminder that she also suddenly knew what roots and plants were good to eat. 


	9. Stephanie: 6 of 10

Stephanie, or Steph as she was most often known was hardly recognizable. While in their world she would almost never wear anything very flattering (Mostly plain colours, none of the "sexy", "Princess" or "All Star 69") her new clothes were the complete opposite. A sky-blue robe wrapped around her with two slits up either side, the strip of cloth fell down the middle with her bare thighs and slender legs on either side. The sleeves reached her waist when she held her arms out in a 'T'. She was bare foot with some strange beaded ankle bracelet on it. Her figure had changed so there was now yet another unachievably beautiful woman in the group. Her skin was a pale white now, the colour of the full moon and seemed to glow slightly. Her long hair was now pure white and still reaching down her back. Her face was no longer roundish and rosy but replaced with a hauntingly beautiful visage. (That's French; it means face I just didn't feel like writing the same word twice.) Her blue eyes had kept the same colour but were cat shaped, the vertical black slits staring out at the world around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this one took so long. If you're a little confused think Yue from card captors, that's where I got the basic idea. 


	10. Allan: 7 of 10

Allan, or Gordon as he was more commonly known had known, had grown to nearly 6 and ½ feet. He was wearing a simple brown leather tunic with the sleeves ripped off. It was possible that they had been stretched to their limits, as Allan's muscles were huge. The gigantic ripples in his golden- brown skin never seemed to stop moving as even in the shock the muscles kept tensing and relaxing unconsciously. Strapped across his back was a huge broadsword, 4 and ½ feet long and half a foot wide (measure it, it's HUGE!) capable of slicing 2 people in half, side-by-side or one behind the other. He was wearing brown slacks and a pair of soft leather boots that had withstood lots of punishment and could withstand more. His patchy beard had grown covering his chin and jaw line, it was well kept but in a need for a shave, or at least a trimming. 


	11. Casey: 8 of 10

Casey hadn't changed a whole lot, his hair was now a dirty blonde and even more greasy. He was alt younger now too, having gone from fifteen to ten or eleven his arms had gotten skinnier and almost stick-like, underneath however were muscles designed and trained for agility. He wore a pair or loose tan brown shorts and an equally loose sleeveless t-shirt. On each arm there was a leather band with about six gleaming metal triangles showing at either end, the bands were about four inches long and the metal triangles were actually twin blades that Casey could pull out and throw with a flick of his wrist and deadly accuracy. On the inside of his shorts there was a pouch containing his lock picking tools. All in all he was perfect for what he did, he was a street urchin who became like so many others a pickpocket and a petty thief. 


	12. Ollie: 9 of 10

Thanks again to Wanderer, see folks, reviews do help. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ The most obvious change in Ollie was the skin colour, which had gone from a pinkish colour to the well-known yellow of all gnomes. He was no longer as much a "cute little teddy bear" as someone (cough, cough) had described him, instead now his arms and legs were a lot more muscular, an obvious sign to anybody with even one eye that he walked a lot, and the forest coloured garb almost certainly labeled him a trapper or a tracker, the latter being true. With him he had a sling, a short sword and a crossbow strapped to his back with a quiver of bolts on his hip. He had the look of somebody who had been around, seen some things and wasn't about to take any crap form anybody. 


	13. Nick McB: 10 of 10 (Finally)

Bedeep, bedeep, that's all folks, well all for the characters anyway, now the real fun starts. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ Nicholas McB had never been one for basketball, even standing at six feet, 2 inches during grade 9, it had never been a big thing for him, and he sucked at it besides, however if he had tried out now no high school coach would have ever turned him down. While 6 feet at 15 was always impressive, 7 and half feet on someone who looked only in their early 20's was amazing! The phrase 'Allanon on steroids' would come to mind to any Shannara fan. In dead he was dressed in the druids clothes, well a set that looked just like them anyway. The dark hood over-shadowed most of his face leaving only the mouth visible, under which was a well trimmed pointed goatee, the kind that doesn't reach the bottom of the chin. In one of his massive hands was a large staff with a seemingly glass ball held on by four carved claws. His mere presence demanded attention. 


	14. An 'Ear'y Discovery

Well I have finally really started the adventure, thank god! It was really annoying for me too not being able to do anything but character descriptions. For those of you that may have raise an eyebrow at my adding a gnome into the group there are two reasons for that: 1. Ollie really reminds me of a gnome and 2. I'm a really big fan of the whole Jared - Slanter relationship. I hope you didn't mind the pun too much. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* Jen being the most caring of the group was the first to try and comfort Caleb.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. It's ok." She said shifting down close to him. "It's going to be ok." Caleb started rocking slower and the sobs became quieter.  
  
"Here, chew on these." Katie said as she offered him some dark green leaves. "They'll help calm, you down."  
  
"Where did you get those?" Asked Steph as the rest of the group had gathered around.  
  
"From this pouch here," She said pointing to one of several pouched around her waist. "I can't explain how I know it will help but I'm sure it will. As Caleb chewed and swallowed the bitter tasting leaves her did indeed find himself relaxing and everything around him growing fuzzy and warm.  
  
"Well now that that's done I think we should all find out what happened, Katie?" Nick P. asked looking pointedly at her.  
  
"Me? You're asking me?"  
  
"You built the damn thing, you should know what happened!"  
  
"Don't look at me if the dumbass over there hadn't stepped on it then nothing would have gone wrong! It's very sensitive. I can only guess that the machine overloaded with all the information that was put into it, mainly a. all the books that Nick Mick brought, and b. Nick your list of characters."  
  
"So where's the machine now!? And how are we going to get back!? And why am I yellow!?" Ollie cried who was now more than just a little upset.  
  
"Well I assume it's still in our dimension, the portal was never meant to be big enough to fit a human, and certainly never to suck anything into it. As for our different appearances I think that much has to do with the list Nick brought in, apparently the machine changed us into the characters instead of just making them up."  
  
"So where are we?" Chad asked as for the first time since they got there everybody looked around at the rolling hills that surrounded them.  
  
"I see a path leading into the forest over there!" Nick called excitedly.  
  
"And I can sorta a little smoke rising from somewhere inside!" Katie called after.  
  
"You're nuts, I don't see a thing." Casey said as by now every body was peering into the distance where Katie and Nick had pointed.  
  
"Well we do and I think we should check it out!" Said Nick angrily, upset that nobody believed him. Nick Mick was wondering the same thing, why could nobody but Nick and Katie see the supposed smoke and path. He looked at them wondering when he noticed something.  
  
"Katie could you brush your hair back?" He asked going on a hunch.  
  
"Ok." She said wondering.  
  
"A ha! Just as I thought!" Nick Mick cried while everybody else looked back and forth between Katie and him wondering what he or she had missed.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened to your ears?!" Allan cried. Everybody turned and stared at Katie's pointed ears as she gingerly felt the pointed tips while Nick, ignored, did the same.  
  
"You're an Elf, both of you are." Nick Mick announced proudly. "That's why you could see the smoke and path when nobody else could, Elven senses are naturally heightened." The others could only stare in wonderment at the seemingly impossible creatures in front of them. It took several minutes before anybody was ready to move in the direction of the path, all doubt of whither or not the path really existed no erased from their minds. 


	15. Fourland in a nutshell

Hello all!! Sorry it's been so long, summer vacation to Newfoundland (that's in eastern Canada for you yanks and people of other origins that may not know) it rocks!! I'm so moving there. Anyway after there was school starting, with loads of other stuff to so I haven't really had much of a chance to do much typing, I'm pretty slow as it is. Anyway this is just a brief over view of the four lands; please let me know if I've left out any really important places. I'm leaving the history until another time. Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So where exactly are we?" Asked Steph. The strange group had stopped by a creek for a drink as nobody had given any thought as to how long it would take them to reach the path that only Nick and Katie had been able to see, by now the others could make it out but it was still a good ways off.  
  
"Well my guess would be that we are in a dimension parallel to ours that was found by my machine." Said Katie.  
  
"What do you mean found? I thought it made other dimensions, not found them."  
  
"Well see that's not exactly true, I wasn't able to find a power source strong enough to let me make one so I made it search for one instead. I kinda lied about that part. Basically there are near limitless dimensions overlapping ours at any given point. My machine simply finds one that fits the requirements to the search." The few minutes of silence following the explanation were filled with sometimes painful looking thinking faces.  
  
"So then what were the search requirements?" Nick P. asked.  
  
"My Shannara books, all of them, oh no! Do you have any idea how long it took me to save for them all, I didn't even have a job back then!" Cried Nick. "Together that's near $200 bucks!"  
  
"Then that means that's where we are, in where ever the stories take place in your books."  
  
"Wait a minute, I think it's around here somewhere," Nick said patting his robes. "Ah ha! Got it!" He cried. "I give you the a map of Shannara!" The others crowded around as Nick smoothed out the map on a near by rock. "I'll try and make this as simple as possible; this is what is known as the four lands, it is split into four areas, the Northland, the Southland, the Westland and the Eastland. Simple, but effective. The Southland down here is where most of the humans live. They generally prefer to be cut off from the rest of the world. I'll fill you in on the history later.  
  
"This over here is the Eastland. This is where the dwarves and gnomes live, in the Anar Forest.  
  
"Ollie, you are a gnome, and Chad you are a dwarf. That's why your skin is yellowish, not cause u pissed the bed.  
  
"Now, dwarves live in the lower regions of the Anar and know the area there like no others, gnomes are further to the north and live in tribes, they are a very superstitious people and often hold ceremonies to pray to their gods. The dwarves are the mortal enemies of the gnomes and they often have battles along their borders."  
  
"They started it." Ollie said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Nobody knows who started it. The wars go back as far as anybody remembers. But like I was saying, gnomes are mostly pretty stupid as far as I have ever seen, in both great wars they were used simply for their numbers and because they were so easily intimidated. No offence Ollie.  
  
"Any way over here is the village of Storlock. It is run by an entirely different sort of gnome is dedicated solely to the healing of others. Gnomes believe the land of the stores to be sacred and would never enter uninvited. Storlock is widely known as the having the best healers in the land. Mind you, its not like they have a CAT scan yet or anything but they know their balms and herbs. To the west of Storlock is the Valley of Shale, beyond that lays the Hall of Kings. The valley is where the shade of Allanon and before him Bremen and before him Galaphile, the first druid. The shades have often helped in the harrowing journeys the Ohmsford at that time has to make. The Valley of Kings is simply another way into Paranor and does not concern us, and hopefully we wont have to go any where near it.  
  
"Up to the north is where the rock trolls live. They are very big and you would never want to have to fight them, just one could easily take down 15 soldiers. They have bark like skin and are trained to fight almost from the moment they can walk. They live in tribes too but they are nowhere near as ignorant as the gnomes, they have a strong sense of honor and will defend another troll with out a second thought.  
  
"The Westland is lands to the elves, that's you and Katie," He said pointing at Nick. "The Rill Song is the main river that flows all through the Westland. Up here is the capital, Arborlon. That is where the Ellcrys lives, the magical tree that holds the Forbidding, a magical barrier that holds back hoards of demons from the old times. Back then they were loaded with magic but after years of not needing it most of it has gone. Hey, use it or loose it eh? Anyway, down here is Grimpenward, home to some of the worst scum and vile people in the four lands.  
  
"The lower part of the Westland is considered Rover land. Rovers are like gypsies, bright clothes, mostly dishonest to outsiders but with a strong sense of family. They do consider women nothing more than a vessel for their children, daughters no more than a coin to be traded away.  
  
"Back to the Southland, down here is Shady Vale, it is where all the Ohmsfords, the heroes of the books, are from. It's for the most part a small village, unnoticed except for that. Up here is the kingdom of Leah. It should, I hope, house the sword of Leah. It has magic that can destroy most any evil magic. To the north lies the Rainbow Lake, which into flows the Silver River, home to the King of the Silver River. A fairy creature from the time of old, one of the few left. He helps any traveler in need and has been a great help to the Ohmsfords, being in every book that I brought in, I think that we should be able to count on him for help. In the center of all the four lands is the city of Callahorn with its famous border legion. It is the main defense of the Southland with a mix of all races that come and go.  
  
"And finally in the southern most regions of the northland lies Paranor, home of the druids, or more accurately, the last druid. The druids were once of great ambition, pooling knowledge in order to benefit all lands, something like the UN I suppose. They were all but destroyed in the second Great War. The last druid surviving was Allanon, whose father fled before Paranor fell. He died in the third book, and was replaced five hundred years later by Walker Boh."  
  
"And that explains where we are how? You might just as well have told us we were lost; it would have saved us some time. Saying the CN tower was in Canada would have been just as accurate." Complained Jen.  
  
"But I did, since all the heroes came from Shady Vale, my guess is that the forest nick and Katie saw was the Duln Forests, they surround Shady Vale.  
  
"Now I suggest we all get some sleep, we still have a day of walking from here I'd guess, when we get there we can get a couple of rooms at the Ohmsford Inn."  
  
They all found a spot next to a grove of trees and fell asleep listening to the stream trickle by and staring at the clouds trough the leaves. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thanks to Craig Julian for the tips about my mistakes, there's so much to explain at once that it's almost over whelming. But anyway, the part about Walker still living at Paranor that's ok cause the books brought in were all up until the newest series, The Voyage of the Jerle Shannara. But thanks anyway and glad somebody cares about the books to point that out. 


	16. All most as bad as moissanite!

The group rose with the sun and after a few berries that Katie mysteriously knew where to find were off in search of the trail that had been seen the day before but that they had been unable to locate. Around midday the path was found, more of a road really but nobody was complaining. Well except Casey, he never shut up; "My feet hurt, why do we have to walk so much? Why can't any of you carry me?" matters were not helped any that he could never stop leering at the girls for more than five seconds when he would trip. Nick had to be held back by Jen whenever he looked at her. More than once the whole group frowned when he 'accidentally' fell looking up right behind her.  
  
Eventually the group came upon a traveling salesman selling silk scarves and gaudy jewelry. Nicholas thought there seemed something strange about the items but couldn't put his finger on it so he let is go. The others however didn't seem to notice and set to looking at and trying on every piece they could get their hands on. The man was another matter altogether, he was just plain weird. With his hair all in disarray, one eye that seemed a little puffy and several fresh scars all over his arms he was defiantly one they all wanted to avoid as much as possible.  
  
"Christoph's the name and pretty things for pretty ladies is the game. I assure you this is the finest jewelry around."  
  
"Hmm," said Nick M. looking around. "Yes I can see it is, I'm looking for particularly sought after items, mainly some information for some travelers new to the area." He said producing a gold coin. "Perhaps you can help us, hmm?" Christoph snatched at the coin being held out, bit it to be sure it was real, then it disappeared beneath hid tattered robes.  
  
"Perhaps, what is it you wish?"  
  
"Information, of the state of the four lands and their people. Current events and anything less known too. Well within the price I gave you isn't it? I already know the lay of the land but am not up to date. Specifically I wish for you to talk of the federation, and what of Rimer Dall. And some of the druids if you have any."  
  
"Rimer Dall?! Why he has been missing for nearly 40 years, missing but not missed mind you, most would rather forget about him. As for the federation they have recently began fighting the freeborn and neither side looks to be going anywhere for a while. The druids have been gone since any can remember, there is talk about one called Walker, he is rumored to have been seen around the time before Rimer Dall went missing but there has been no word of him since. Now have I earned my coin or not, it seems these young ladies would like to make a purchase."  
  
"Very well, the coin is yours, the others however have no money."  
  
"Not to worry the coin is worth enough to give each one object of their choosing." Christoph said waving his hand over the jewelry and scarves. The others almost fell over each other trying to get at what they thought was the best piece, even the men.  
  
"Stop!" Nicks voice commanded. "We will buy nothing, for while your information has been most valuable, the things you try to sell are not." Christoph scowled and looked more closely at the cloaked man in front of him, wondering. As Nick waved his hand over the cart the very air seemed to shimmer and the silk scarves and gold jewelry was replaced by woolen strips and painted metal that was rusting under the peeling paint. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hate me if you want but a good cliffhanger chapter is just what's needed here, and just to bug you the next chapter was actually part of this one but I decided to split it just because. I'm such a little bitch. I love it!! :) 


	17. Lessons with the madman

"What the hell!?" Cried Katie, summing up the groups feelings.  
  
"Magic, an illusion. Designed to make the junk more desirable. I felt something wrong but couldn't tell what. I only realized a few seconds ago."  
  
"And that thing with you waving your hand?" Asked Chad.  
  
"I'm not sure, instinct I suppose."  
  
"Who are you, really?" Asked Christoph. "You have the air and tongue of a druid but you are unpracticed and it shows, all of you, seem two people at once. I wonder." With that he launched him self at Nick P. drawing a sword he had apparently kept hidden in hid robes. Immediately in response Nick drew hid own short sword and blocked it perfectly. Christoph drew back to make another attack. As the others finally regained their whit's enough to start advancing the trader yelled to hold, unsure they paused and started again.  
  
"Hold, damn it and you will learn something of your selves." The crazed man yelled attacking. Back and forth they parried. Nick P.'s moves that had started out ragged and stiff were becoming smoother until finally he threw Christoph's sword from his hand.  
  
"Well done elf, you almost had me a few times a little earlier but you need to be a little more aggressive on you attack, you done push it hard enough." He spent the next few minutes pointing out minor flaws in Nick P.'s technique.  
  
"Well this certainly explains everything, you all have some things to learn before you go traipsing around the county side"  
  
"What are you talking about? And why the hell did you go after Nick like that?" Cried Jen.  
  
"Shut up, I need none of your whining, I did it to teach him something and to show the rest of you something. I am a seer, a fortuneteller of sorts for those who know not of my trade. I have visions of the future, I also have some minor ties with the druid from some years back, helped me out of some, ah, dissatisfied customers." He trailed off.  
  
"Un huh, we can guess. So you were saying about us learning, I happen to know all the past adventures about the Ohmsfords, and all about the layout of the Four Lands, all I needed was a current events update which I got from you." Said Nick M. haughtily. He was not fast enough to miss the swat to the head from Christoph.  
  
"You need to respect people that have information and advice that may help you more. Now then as I was saying before so rudely interrupted, as a seer I have visions of the future, I saw one of you and it was rather disturbing. Your arrival has signified the coming of a dark time, any man, woman, or child that has any experience with magic could feel the burst you caused a few nights ago. You might as well have ripped open the sky. In the vision I felt the blast and with it saw you heroes emerging. But be warned I also saw the greatest evil ever know to this land coming too, just the thought of it is enough give me shivers. You 10 are the only hope for the land, the druid Walker was awakened from his druid sleep by you and will no doubt seek you out. He believes he can fix it himself and will defiantly try, but only you 10 can fix that which you have caused.  
  
"Now, lets see what the rest of you can do with your weapons, you could put somebody's eye out if you're not careful." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey sorry this one took awhile I wasn't sure how to end it so I figured this would do. Also this is just a thought but am I the only one that thinks the ships they are using in the new Disney Treasure Island look like the air ships in the voyages of the Jerle Shannara series? Just a though. 


	18. A Druid walks among us along with a Ren ...

The training had gone well and the sun had just set behind the hills, the entire group was now more or less comfortable with the various sharp and pointy objects they held. All could throw the knives they found in each of their boots with varying accuracy. The women were by far the best and Katie was still a little pissed at Chad for almost giving her a haircut earlier.  
  
"There each of you have learned something today, and you will learn something tomorrow as well, and all the days after if you keep your ears open and your mouths shut." Claimed Christoph.  
  
After a little while when the group was resting on the ground almost asleep, Christoph went around soundlessly and roused Nick M, Steph, and Jen.  
  
"Druid, Amaris, Ren, come. Ok then, you three, you, I can't help as much, it's just not my area of expertise."  
  
"Ok, well I know what I am; in our world this world is a set of books so I know all the history surrounding the four lands and I have read each several times. But even I don't know what a Ren or an Amaris is." Nick M. boasted  
  
"Ren comes from a language of the old world, it means Water Lily. Amaris is from the old fairy language and it means Child of the moon. I'm afraid I can tell you no more, it is not my place, you will have to seek the King of the Silver River, he will know more. You druid, you must see Walker, he will help you some." Whispered Christoph as he gathered his cart to leave. "Just follow this road and in half a days time you will reach Shady Vale, there Walker will find you."  
  
They three stood watching as Christoph walked away into the night. They fell asleep wondering just what they were. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MAN!! I almost hope somebody gives me shit for this one, 4 FRIGGIN' MONTHS!!! Sheesh, that's really bad, oh well. 


End file.
